Scrabble
by Miss Rena
Summary: El juego de palabras siempre ha sido el fuerte de L, y gracias a el puede encontrar una importante pista sobre Kira. LightxL Oneshot corto y humoristico


Es mi primer fic de DN, asi que pido una oportunidad. : D~~

**Scrabble**

La forma más fácil de ampliar su vocabulario, desde muy pequeño, había sido un juego de mesa.

El scrabble consistía en armar palabras hacia cualquier dirección, siempre y cuando se conectara por una letra del término anterior. La persona que utilizara la mayoría de sus letras, sumaba más puntaje, y por ende, más posibilidades tenía de ganar. Inclusive si las palabras formadas llevaban consonantes difíciles de armar, tomaba una gran ventaja sobre el resto.

Le permitía no solo agudizar su mente para conocer vocablos que pensaba que no existían, sino también aprovechar el mayor tiempo que pasaba aburrido en Wammy House para divertirse, ejercitando su mente y memoria.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a abusar de ese juego, que al momento de salir al mundo exterior, no tuvo otra opción que ceder obligadamente su tesoro al pequeño Near. Mientras que a los regaños de Mello, supuso que la mejor idea era suavizarlo legándole su gusto por el chocolate.

Desde entonces, había pasado muchos años ocupado en crímenes policiales y acertijos indescifrables. Era tanto el tiempo que gastaba en ellos que simplemente ya no podía darse el lujo de jugar. Y aunque numerosas fueron las veces que intentó retar a algunos agentes con los que trabajaba, éstos terminaban perdiendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

No fue hasta el caso Kira, con residencia en Japon que tuvo la gran satisfacción de encontrar a alguien casi de su misma edad dispuesto a retar su inteligencia. No por algo sospechaba que el joven fuese el culpable de burlar sus estrategias. Confiaba que iba por el camino correcto y no descansaría hasta obtener con astucia la resolución que Light Yagami era el genocida conocido como Kira.

Ahora que lo obligaba a formar parte del escuadrón principal a cargo de la investigación, lo arrinconaba poco a poco con el fin de aprovechar sus errores.

Encadenarse a él no estaba dentro de sus expectativas, pero la alternativa a dejarlo libre era una jugada aún más peligrosa.

- Light-kun –

Verse familiar era una forma de entrar en amistad. Así que todas las veces que se quedaban hasta tarde revisando y buscando pistas en los videos las charlas se volvieron inevitables.

- Dime… - Al castaño le daba todo igual, sabía a raudales que el moreno sólo quería esperar a que se equivocara y subir sus porcentajes de seguridad a cerca de que él y Kira eran la misma persona. – si es sobre la hora, yo no tengo problemas en quedarme un poco más.

- No, en realidad pensaba que ya hemos analizado lo suficiente por hoy. – Analizaba un sin fin de veces las expresiones del castaño, pero sentía que la inocencia que delataban no lo llevaba a ningún lado. – Y me preguntaba… - pausó por un instante, buscando que los ojos de Light lo correspondiese. – si te apetece jugar.

La cuestión en concreto no pedía que le respondiese ahora, porque ni bien Ryuuzaki hizo su propuesta, no espero que el otro le hablase. Continuó disfrutando del resto de pastel de fresas, que le había pedido a Watari que preparase, como si nada y mirando atentamente la pantalla enfrente.

Mientras eso sucedía, la mente del más joven rodaba las mil hipótesis de lo que la palabra "Jugar" significaba para el detective. Era la primera vez que le pedía aquello, asi que no estaba seguro a la clase de juegos que quería practicar.

Si consideraba el estado de ambos, unidos por una cadena y sin la posibilidad de alejarse mucho, entonces implicaba estar cerca y en contacto personal.

La sangre se le paralizó en un segundo. Si el dichoso L eran tan inteligente como suponía que era, no le había costado mucho trabajo tomar en cuenta que los cuerpos más estresados, eran los que menos potencial mental tenían a la hora de funcionar. Por lo tanto, la forma de destensar más rápido el estado físico en gente joven, debía ser…

Sexo.

Como maestro del teatro que era, no enloqueció ni al respirar y se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que le fuese posible. Fingiendo distraerse con las grabaciones de hechos sospechosos, mientras por dentro sus entrañas sufrían un colapso emocional.

Volvió a calmarse y poner las cosas en orden. Estaba completamente seguro que L debía haber tomado los recaudos necesarios al momento de hacerle dicha proposición. Como el hecho de que ambos tenían el nivel mental para separar sus sentimientos y el trabajo. O que para provocar la excitación con el final deseado, ambos debían poseer cierta belleza que causase en el otro la invitación hormonal.

Y tenía la absoluta razón. Los dos eran inteligentes para no armar escándalo por el episodio y también eran concientes que despertaban recíprocamente deseos curiosos.

Light apostó que L conocía su respuesta de antemano.

Tan pronto como la cinta de video se terminó, el moreno se volteó con una fresa en sus labios a escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

- Entonces Light, ¿jugarías conmigo? – a medio engullir la fruta, le repitió el asunto.

- Es lo mejor si tenemos que liberar tensiones, ¿o no? – A Ryuuzaki le pareció un acto de descortesía que el castaño no lo mirara a los ojos, pero él tampoco podía reclamar nada a esas horas cuando los modales desaparecen de él. – Mejor apresurémoslos, antes que se haga más tarde.

- Sí – Bajó del sillón lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, y dedicó una mirada al menor para que lo siguiese. No tenía que estar pendiente de él para no darse cuenta que el hijo mayor de la familia Yagami estaba preocupado por algo. – Aquí esta bien.

Se detuvo justo frente a la cama, en el lugar preciso donde a su lado se alzaba una biblioteca con extensos libros. Tironeó de la cadena y alzó los brazos hasta tocar el último estante del mueble. Cuando sus dedos tocaron un empolvado trozo de cartón, una sonrisa envidiable se dibujó en sus labios. Tenía su tesoro al fin.

- Bien, ahora comenzaremos… - la voz se perdió en su garganta, en el vano intento de comprender porqué el oji miel estaba desvestido de la parte superior. Mejor averiguarlo. - ¿Por qué estás cambiándote Yagami-kun?

- Pero fuiste tú el que dijo – se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase al mirar con detenimiento la caja que dejaba ver Ryuuzaki bajo su brazo. "Un juego de mesa" advirtió. Así que siendo lo más veloz y discreto rebatió su respuesta – Preferí vestirme con el pijama. De esa forma evitaría cambiarme cuando esté más cansado.

- Buena idea – atinó a contestar. – Creo que también haré lo mismo. – Depositó el juego sobre la mesa pequeña y volvió en dirección de la cama. Ubicando sus pertenencias y empezándose a cambiar.

Light se enorgullecía de tener la mente preparada para cualquier situación. Aunque se lamentaba que todavía existían cosas que desconocía, y para las cuales no estaba mentalmente apto.

Un ejemplo, era estar dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, y después de hacerse a la idea, ésta en realidad no sea la que pensaba. Claro que podía estar más tranquilo ahora que no había llegado el momento de aprender esa experiencia. Pero de lo que estaba incapacitado era de detener las órdenes cerebrales que habían sido mandadas bajo un solo comando: Hallar el atractivo sexual de L.

- Estoy listo – Se cacheteó por pensar en otra cosa e inmediatamente retomó el camino correcto.

- Puedes ir adelantándote, Light-kun. Ahora termino. – El castaño entendió por sus gestos que se refería a la caja sobre la mesa. Pero fue una menor prioridad ver que la mano pálida le señalaba la ubicación, cuando lo que más lo deleitaba era ver su torso nivel al descubierto. Hundiéndolo en cuestiones absurdas como si la falta de carbohidratos en su dieta hacia que la delgadez en su cuerpo reluciera más sus caderas.

Abandonó sus cavilaciones apenas L volvió a mirarlo – El Scrabble, ¿lo conocías?

- Sí, de pequeño jugué un par de veces – volvió a concentrarse en lo importante – pero me resultaba aburrido porque nadie era capaz de superar mi invicto.

- Ya veo…- Se encontraba totalmente feliz, de estar en lo correcto sobre su inteligencia y petulancia. Quizás aunque no tenía intenciones de hallar pistas sobre Kira, desinteresadamente el juego podría buscarlas por él. – Entonces juguemos.

Las fichas se repartieron y amablemente el moreno cedió su turno de comenzar.

"Rival" fue la primera palabra escrita por Light, y "Reto" la primera escrita por L.

Durante los siguientes minutos, desplegaron todo su potencial sobre la materia. Mientras Ryuuzaki utilizaba denominaciones lógicas y matemáticas, su retador armaba todo tipo de términos penales y policiales. Las fichas comenzaban a escasear demasiado pronto y ambos jóvenes notaron que el espacio de la mesa era insuficiente.

Solo en su actual jugada el moreno fue lo suficientemente listo en apreciar las palabras que ocupaban la mente en el menor. Sí, habían comenzado con definiciones rebuscadas, pero en las últimas cortas frases utilizó un vocabulario diferente. "Leso, Causa, Pene y Sexo" no seguían su patrón.

Gracias al juego había descubierto que el inconsciente se las arregla para exponer los vocablos que a lo largo de la vida uno termina conociendo, pero sobretodo los hechos que piensa en el momento. Por supuesto que varía según las letras que tenga como limitación.

La opinión del castaño fue diferente. Ese juego no estaba poniendo a prueba sus habilidades lingüísticas, sino su resistencia física sobre la mental. Mínimas fueron las ocasiones en que miro el tablero, y demasiadas las que se la pasaba mirando las reacciones del moreno.

Al formar parte del escuadrón primario contra el caso Kira, su lugar de trabajo encadenado como el principal sospechoso, lo ponía susceptible a dar respuestas negativas. Y lo enfadaba con rapidez ver al detective fijando sus enormes orbes oscuras sobre su persona, mordiendo su pulgar absolutamente convencido que jamás se había equivocado.

En ese momento le era difícil pensar de ese modo. Lo único que provocaba en él, ver sus enormes pozos negros y notar que no sólo se mordía el pulgar sino también lo lamía cuando algo ocupaba demasiado su cabeza, lo presionaba debajo de los pantalones y golpeaba sus orejas hasta hacerlas enrojecer.

Por tal motivo, sus pensamientos a la mitad del juego obstruyeron la meta de lograr mayor cantidad de puntaje. Sometiendo su mente a imaginar un paisaje, donde él admitía autoritario ser el culpable de sumergir en un deleitable y salvaje placer a su sensual compañero de esposas.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la insufrible tortura finalizó. Cada uno había quedado con una sola ficha en sus manos, consonantes imposibles de servir por si solas.

El mayor realizó rápidamente el conteo y sin lugar a dudas terminó como registró desde el inicio. Un rotundo empate.

Sin embargo, el reto no terminó ahí. No para el castaño. Quien al momento de guardar las piezas, había rozado la piel de su contrincante, volviendo a punto de ebullición su sangre. Tuvo que reprimir a toda costa su orgullo, porque si fuera una situación normal, habría pedido la revancha. Dejaría mejor que el moreno pensara que el empate lo había conformado, mientras lo disimulaba con una petición de ir al baño.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar los dos juntos – sentenció Ryuuzaki. – Después de todo si vas a usar el excusado, yo puedo lavarme los dientes.

- ¡No! – La voz alarmante de Light explotó en sorpresa. Ya era lo bastante difícil saciar sus bajos dentro del baño con la presencia del detective afuera, mucho peor sería teniéndolo a sus espaldas. – Lo que pasa es que… - su virilidad no podía estar escondida por siempre. Y era la única vez que no hallaba palabras que lo sacaran de ese dilema.

- Yagami-kun – en un murmullo apenas audible, olvidó que llamarlo de esa forma era menos indiscreta ante la visión apenada que se tenían en la cara del estudiante. – Así que, eso era.

No había porque sentirse acorralado. El castaño tenía plena confianza que la forma de tratar con el que llamaban Ryuuzaki era de la única manera que siempre había utilizado con él, y le daba resultado.

Desafiándolo.

- Voy a tardar un tiempo en el baño. – No se iba a disculpar por nada, de hecho en ese caso, él era la victima de un juego de palabras e ideas que L jamás había explicado. – A menos que quieras ayudarme.

En época de secundaria alta el Estudiante Lawliet, a pesar de tomar clases privadas, tenía algo de popularidad con las mujeres. Pero a la hora de entablar relaciones con alguna, le parecían de mentalidad sosa y poco atractivas para sus parámetros selectivos. ¡Que va! Si al menos una de las jóvenes con las que conversaba podía retenerlo interesado, habría entablado un acto sexual sin miramientos.

Todo lo contrario a lo que él le ofrecía.

Lucía seguro haciéndole esa proposición. Además no era un muchacho común. Era atractivo, inteligente y arrogante. Cualidades que nunca había tenido el gusto de conocer en una sola persona. Que fuera hombre, era lo de menos.

- Lo sabía – mordió su pulgar y se acercó con cautela hasta el otro extremo de la cadena. – Que las cosas terminarían así. – Tomó la camisa a cuadros que escondía el pecho más broceado de la palidez que estaba acostumbrado a ver, y desabotonó sus ojales.

- Lo hiciste apropósito. – Un tono ofendido escapó de sus labios e instintivamente pegó las palmas a su cadera redondeada. – Que bajo has caído.

- Te equivocas – Se apresuró a refutar – La idea primordial en un comienzo fue la de retarte a mi juego favorito. Tan sólo deje abierta la posibilidad a que llegaras a la conclusión que yo también imaginaba. – Se entretuvo jugando con el último botón y deslizó sus manos en un toque tímido hacia su estómago. – Quería medir el grado de inocencia que dices tener.

- ¡No soy parte de tus experimentos! – Rabioso como pocas veces, se soltó de ese contacto como si la tez clara quemara. Estaba que hervía con solo verlo e imaginarse que nunca había tenido ni una pizca de confianza en él. - ¡Te dije que no importa lo que hagas, sé que no soy Kira y algún día te convencerás de ello! – Conteniendo sus puños a zancadas tiró de la cadena hasta tumbarse sobre la cama.

L lo siguió con la vista baja y sin saber que expresión debía poner. No tenía remordimientos por lo que había hecho, y tal como esperaba la mente de Light tiene la misma inocencia que un chico común de su edad que ha pasado bastante tiempo estresado y sin follar.

- Te sobreestimé Light-kun – dijo una vez recostado sobre la mullida cómoda. – Porque imaginé que no preguntarías, y tan solo me tomarías a la fuerza.

Tenía toda la razón, pensó que si el resultado que había proyectado se cumplía entonces aumentaban el porcentaje de que el hijo de Yagami-san era Kira.

La oscuridad de la noche teñía la habitación a través de la ventana, el aire estaba apacible y la cadena que brillaba en su muñeca lo hacía preguntar si la persona del otro extremo estaba dormida o solo fingía no escuchar sus palabras.

- Creo que si calculabas desde un principio esa conjetura, tus deseos por probarme de esa forma existen. – Volvió a suspirar y se encogió en las frazadas. No había más que decir.

Pudo percibir el momento que el moreno atendió a su suposición, revolviéndose en las frazadas y un pequeño sonido a saliva que escurría dentro de su boca seca. Dejó escapar un poco de aire como frustrado y en menos de abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vio la figura de Ryuuzaki sentado a arcadas sobre él. Presionando sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

- Tienes razón. El deseo todavía esta ahí.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Light saber que su desafío había sido aceptado.

Besándose con desesperación y ganas desbordadas, ambos jóvenes reconocieron que ese final había llegado más temprano de lo que esperaban. Pero no ninguno tenía ganas de pensar cuando la actividad física sexual estaba en juego. Se preocuparon más en encontrar las partes erógenas en sus cuerpos y descubrir aquellos sitios que habían anhelado tocar.

La necesidad pronto los invadió y el calor se hizo tan sofocante que apenas recordaron que estaban en invierno. Los jadeos, gimoteos y susurros comenzaron a desperdigarse por toda la habitación, siendo insuficiente el manoseo constante que cada uno se dedicaba a practicarle al otro.

Cortos segundos pasaron y ambos explotaron en su primer orgasmo. A sabiendas que la noche aún los cubría y las durezas aún continuaban.

El color miel en los ojos de Light ayudó al moreno por decidirse en ser él el pasivo. Si quería seguir sospechando que fuera Kira, le era casi imposible mirarlo como el dominado. Además de que hace poco había provocado a sus nervios, los cuales habían saltado como cables eléctricos.

No tuvo que preguntarle puesto que cuando acarició entre sus yemas el miembro del castaño, volviéndose a empalmar, él mismo se encargó de la penetración. Oyendo con deleite el gutural sonido que agolpó desde su ronca garganta.

- L… - La excitación que provocó al momento de auto penetrarse frente a sus narices no se comparaba al preciso instante que descubrió en las orbes oscuras un resplandor acuoso y un tinte rojizo que se acentuó en la palidez de sus pómulos.

Esa era la clave para lograr que su semilla se derramase en su interior.

A la mañana siguiente, el detective fue el primero en despertar. Satisfecho por no llevar ninguna tensión en su cuerpo, tomó un baño y luego de ubicar su juego preferido sobre la mesa aún. Se encaminó a guardarlo. No tuvo la precaución necesaria y se retó mentalmente por continuar dormitado y dejar caer al piso todas las piezas que estaban dentro de la caja.

Se agachó sin remedio y poco a poco acomodó las fichas como a él le gustaban. Pero en cuanto tomó la letra 'L' en sus manos, la rodó varias veces antes de poner a prueba una de sus suposiciones.

Como irremediablemente ese juego era de industria Inglesa las palabras que habían armado en toda la noche, venían de un lenguaje distinto al japonés.

Decidido, acomodó las letras hasta formar la palabra "Light Yagami" junto a su propio nombre. El suyo ya lo había repasado tantas veces, que estaba seguro que el destino había escogido su oficio como detective porque llevaba la justicia en su apellido.

En cambio, no le sorprendió la agradable idea de que Light significara luz en inglés. Quizás porque se podía decir que era el alumno más brillante de todo Japón. Pero al investigar su apellido tardó un poco más de lo normal, aunque finalmente no le quedó otra opción que armar una frase entera con las letras dispuestas y ni siquiera tuvo que cambiarlas de lugar.

Ubicándolas en orden inverso, podía leer claramente: "imagay". O más claramente "I'm a Gay"

Cuando le reveló su mayor hallazgo de todos los tiempos al susodicho, las posibilidades de ser asesinado a manos del castaño crecieron inimaginablemente. Tanto, como el gran costo de Ryuuzaki por mantenerse serio frente al joven Yagami, a la hora de resolver el caso.

Después de todo si Light continuaba amenazándolo con darle muerte, por seguir tomándolo como un chiste viviente, haría que las probabilidades de que él fuese Kira subieran a un cien por ciento.

______________________________________________________________________

N/A: Esto ha salido de mi mente al ver una imagen muy graciosa (si quieren yo se las paso), bajo presiones de examenes de inglés y derecho penal. Además.. de mi adicción al juego de palabras como el Scrabble y el World Challenge del feisbuk xD

Gracias por Leer_________________________________________________________By_Miss_Rena


End file.
